Hello
by Deathcrest
Summary: Pinako had died and Winry's having a hard time coping with it. Will Ed be able to change her mind or will she stay broken forever? Alone and lost. Ed and Winry pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA......or the song "Hello" by Amy Lee.

_Hello_

_A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction_

_Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell_

_Romance/Tragedy_

She's had it. Winry ran away from the funeral. From the cemetery, from Pinako.

"She's dead." Winry muttered to herself as she ran into the forest. Pinako had died of lung cancer because of her smoking habits. Now, she's the only one in the Rockbell's house, literally. Den died after being eaten by Gluttony. Sure she had Ed and Al but they'd be always away from her. Especially Ed.  
She had loved him ever since they were kids, she knows deep inside she was insignificant to Ed. His top priority was his brother Al. Then next would be Amestris,  
but never her.

_Playground school bell rings again _

_Rain clouds come to play again_

"Winry!!" Ed shouted after her sudden outburst. He followed her to the forest where he saw Winry sitting by the crystal blue lake. She was plucking a dandelion from the grass near her left foot.

"Winry! Please...don't run anymore.." Ed panted, obviously tired from the running. Winry looked up and smiled sadly.

"I won't Ed..It's no use..nothing is anymore.." Winry lamented. She sighed and stood up. She walked past the lake and into the forest again. Ed followed closely.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello,I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

"Please Winry...Why won't you let anyone in?" Ed pleaded. He wanted Winry to cry on him, he was her pillow when she was depressed.

"Because...these moments are beautiful...they're evil when they're gone" She said, surveying the peaceful forest. She turned to Ed with a lost look on her face.

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

"Ed..this isn't real..is it?" She asked, her eyes beginning to hold tears. The expression on Ed's face held the answer to her question. Winry fell down to the grass,  
her hands crumpling the dirt beneath them. Ed knelt and held her, his own tears tracing his face.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

"Winry, I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry. Please, I'm asking you! Stop crying, please." Ed begged, his own hand shook as he held Winry's face close to his.  
" I love you, don't do this Winry" Ed confessed. Winry looked up and turned away, she can't to bear to look at Ed.

_Hello,I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,..._

" Winry,look at me!! Please, Winry!! If not for me then for Pinako and Den. Please, I can't lose you,too!" Ed cried, begging Winry to look at him. At the mere mention of Den and Pinako, Winry's blank expression quickly changed into anger.

_...don't cry_

" What are you talking about?! They're alive!! Stop LYING!!!" Winry shouted at the top of her voice. Ed was stunned in his place. Winry was shaking violently until she fell unto Ed's chest.

"They're a- a- l- l- i- v-e-e!! Why won't yo-u be-e-liev-e m-m-e?!" Winry sobbed, denial in her voice. Edward held her to him, whispering comforting words to her but to no avail. Then Winry just became quiet.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

"Why Ed? Why does she have to die?" Winry hoarsely asked, her voice lost and confused. Ed dug his face into her hair, his fingers combing her hair.

" I don't know,Winry." Was all he could say. Winry looked at him desolately in the eyes, forlorn and full of lachrymose. Ed couldn't sit here and watch Winry decay away.  
He leaned in a gave Winry a small peck on her lips.

_Hello,I'm still here_

"I really don't know Winry...but..me and Al are still here, so don't cry anymore" Ed said reassuringly. Winry didn't seem convinced, her head bowed down. Ed was surprised at her sudden loss of life and joy.

_All that's left..._

"But...soon, you'll leave me..alone..by myself.." Winry whispered heartbreakingly. Ed's eyes gaped at this. He hugged Winry close to him, trying to guarantee that he will not leave her, spiritually.

_..of yesterday_

"It's no use,Ed. I'm all that's left...and..soon..I'll be gone, too.." She admitted, caressing Ed's shoulder.

Author's Note:

Well....that was fast...So..Everyone...Reviews please...Positive or Negative...still accepted..:)


End file.
